Next generation sequencing has many useful applications and can be used to analyze multiple samples. There is a need for improved methods of multiplexing samples for applications of next generation sequencing. There is also a need for improved methods of barcode tagging partitioned polynucleotides and analyzing the barcode tagged polynucleotides.
Determining the copy number of a target sequence can have many useful applications. There is a need for improved methods of determining the copy number of a target sequence.